oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritwing
}} ' ' is a fan character designed by MagnumDong6969. resides in the ''Transformers Universe. Spiritwing is an Autobot that resides in the Transformers Universe, with an alternative form of a Northrop Grunman B-2 Spirit bomber. Born as an Energon hatchling 14 million earth years ago, Spiritwing was born into the colossus caste, and quickly grew to a massive height and weight compared to smaller Cybertronian life forms. During his life, Spiritwing developed an affinity for flight despite his size. A member of the Autobot class, Spiritwing and all of his friends soon engaged in the planet-engulfing civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Spiritwing engaged in multiple battles against the Decepticons, utilizing special wing apparatuses adapted for fellow colossus-class Autobots. However, the suits were cumbersome and sometimes attracted the parasitic scraplets with their similar humming. Sometime during the war, as Cybertron became dormant, Spiritwing left the planet using a stasis pod. Eventually, Spiritwing's pod awoke him and directed itself to Earth, the new base of the Autobots, including Optimus Prime. Honored by the opportunity to serve under a Prime, Spiritwing immediately activated the warp drive to the planet. When Spiritwing landed on Earth, he landed next to an American military base, upon which the soldiers fired upon him. Spiritwing, responding to the threat, prepared to engage the humans that had lined up to face him. However, a timely intervention by Optimus Prime confirmed his identity as an Autobot, and he was taken into the fold. During his time in the base, alongside other heroes like Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Arcee. There, Spiritwing adopted his vehicle mode, a Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit bomber, the flying wing. This made him both the only colossus-class Autobot on the team, and the only Autobot with a flying vehicular mode. As the number of Autobots on Earth grew, the number of Decepticons did as well. The arrival of Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and a dreadnought full of more Decepticons proved to be a challenge to both the Autobots and their human allies. Spiritwing is a massive, but aerodynamic and sleek Autobot with matte-black body color and radar-proof paint. His eyes are a very light shade of blue, and his face takes a similar shape to a swept back-looking Corinthian helmet and the plane's cockpit as his face-guard. His chest is broad, but somewhat wedge-shaped around the front of his torso. Addtionally, his shoulders are tall, with the same swept-back appearance as his head. He also possesses long blades on the bottom of his arms, pointed joints on his elbows and knees. Like most Vehicons with flying alternate modes, the turbines, although small, on Spiritwing's alternate form are on his back and on either shoulder blade, allowing short bursts of flight, with the afterburners located down the spine. Spiritwing's legs are aerodynamic and angular just like his arms, with two-toed feet. Spiritwing utilizes the landing gear of his alternate form as his weapons, with one keeping an appearance similar to a human flintlock pistol. The other two combine into a large, shotgun-like weapon with four rotating barrels that shoot hot plasma. Additionally, Spiritwing can carry human ordinance on his body, as well as in his alternate form. Spiritwing has a calm and formal disposition. Often, he will refer to Optimus Prime as "sir" or by his full name. Spiritwing also refers to Megatron and Starscream as "Lord Megatron" and "Commander Starscream" despite both being his enemies. Spiritwing is quick to draw his weapons, especially when he is surprised or feels threatened. However, it is not out of aggression, but more of self-defense and a troubled past on Cybertron. Spiritwing is a very agile flyer, despite the sheer size of his alternate form. However, this may be due to the fact he is the vehicle himself and knows his own limitations, and in addition, the maneuvers he performs would kill a human passenger or pilot. Spiritwing is proud of his power as well as his flight capabilities. Spiritwing is willing to die and kill for his cause; however, most of the time, he finds killing and lethal combat abhorrent if there is no reason for it. * Alternate Mode: '''Spiritwing would not be a Cybertronian if he did not possess a T-cog, the biomechanical organ that allows him to transform into an alternate form. In Spiritwing's case, he transforms into a large Stealth Bomber. * '''Weapons expert: '''Spiritwing knows his weapons like the back of his hands and utilizes them to deadly effect. * '''Flight Ace: '''Spiritwing is an excellent flyer capable of high altitudes and fast maneuvers, despite his size. * '''Immense Strength: '''Spiritwing is capable of outmatching most of his opponents in a fight of strength, so clever or numerous enemies are Megatron's primary counter to seeing him on the battlefield. * '''Spiritwing's brother: '''Spiritwing has mentioned that he has a brother, but does not mention him by name. It is possible he became a Decepticon during the war and has since gone missing. * '''Autobots: '''Spiritwing's allegiance to the Autobots is unshakable, and undeniable to both the Autobots and Decepticons. ** '''Optimus Prime: Spiritwing has not dropped his formalities when addressing Optimus Prime, and has an uncanny respect for the Autobot leader. However, it could be said that the respect is more de jure ''than ''de facto, ''but this could change as Spiritwing spends more time on Earth. ** '''Ultra Magnus: '''Spiritwing has a formal respect for the Autobot lieutenant that is more ''de jure ''than ''de facto. ** Ratchet: '''Due to Spiritwing's size and strength, he is a prominent target on the battlefield. As such, he has developed a personal relationship with Ratchet that consists of the medic pulling shrapnel and projectiles out of him. ** '''Bumblebee: '''Spiritwing and Bumblebee are not close, however, Spiritwing has remarked he would not hesitate to defend the Scout on the battlefield. ** '''Ironhide: '''Spiritwing dislikes Ironhide's brashness and aggression, but does not consider him unfriendly. ** '''Jazz: '''Spiritwing did not know Jazz for long, but showed significant remorse upon hearing about his death at the hands of Megatron. ** '''Bulkhead: '''Spiritwing admires the Wrecker Bulkhead as a fellow soldier and proficiency with enemy destruction. ** '''Arcee: '''Spiritwing has a fondness for the motorcycle female Autobot, but does not consider a romantic relationship with her. ** '''Wheeljack: '''Spiritwing initially disliked Wheeljack for his disregard of formality, but has learned to soften his formalities slightly. * '''Decepticons: '''Spiritwing has declared his allegiance against the Decepticons in order to preserve the just ways of the Autobots. While his loyalty to the Autobots is unquestionable, Spiritwing is not above working towards a common goal on occasion to confront common enemies. ** '''Megatron: Spiritwing regards Megatron as his sworn enemy, but strangely refers to the Decepticon leader as "Lord Megatron" when in his presence. This caught Megatron off guard when he first heard the Autobot speak it, and has questioned his loyalty. However, Spiritwing's willingness to kill him proves otherwise, and so he has regarded it as merely a formality. ** '''Starscream: '''Spiritwing refers to Starscream as "Commander Starscream" when in his presence. The Decepticon Lieutenant sometimes takes it to heart and foolishly believes that the Autobot is a double agent. However, a scrap with the Colossus proves him wrong when the lieutenant lost an arm. ** '''Soundwave: '''While Soundwave never speaks, Spiritwing knows that he is a cold-energoned killer, and stays wary of him. Out of respect for his silence, Spiritwing usually stays silent in the few times he fights the communications officer. ** '''Airachnid: '''The Queen of the Insecticons, Airachnid considers Spiritwing as a fine specimen of the Cybertronian race, and the two have an odd relationship with one another. Spiritwing still considers her an enemy. ** '''Blackout: '''Megatron's primary enforcer, Blackout himself has an extraordinary amount of strength that is enough to go toe-to-toe with Spiritwing. ** '''Barricade: '''The Decepticon with Spiritwing as his nemesis, the Police car with a knack for setting a false sense of security is a pet peeve of Spiritwing, prompting the giant to attempt to eliminate him whenever he finds him. ** '''Brawl: '''The Decepticon with a tank alternative form, and capable of going toe-to-toe with Spiritwing and possibly winning, but only because of his extensive armor. * Spiritwing is the namesake of his alternate mode. * Spiritwing often enjoys knife-flying, in which he flies perpendicular to the Earth's surface to see how far he can drift. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Good characters Category:Male characters Category:Soldiers Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Transformers characters Category:Robots Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can change form Category:Articles without images Category:Articles with one-word titles